


Just Me, Him, and the Moon

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Series: Terushima Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakups, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Terushima Week 2k17, The Other One, terudai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Terushima is mopey and Hana feels her heart break everytime she sees him sniffle to hold the tears back





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have listened to End of the Day by 1D on repeat for the hour it took to write this. I'm sorry.

A balled-up pile of tissues and a brand-new box already mostly empty sat on the edge of a bed. A bed covered in a sunny yellow bedspread that seemed to mock the painful atmosphere that had the darkened room in a choke hold. A sniffling, tear-stained figure was wrapped up in blankets, face down on a pillow. Muffled sounds of crying could still be heard, and when his door creaked open to reveal Hana, his manager an older sister figure, he barely moved. “Teru…” she sighed out quietly and walked into the room, closing the door softly behind herself. She swept the used tissues into the trash bin and sat down somewhere near the torso of the figure. She smoothed a hand down where the shoulder should be.

A head poked out, just barely. Dyed blonde hair cut into an undercut and pretty black piercings in his ears. His face was puffed and red and splotchy and Hana felt her heart break a little at the sad, lost expression in his eyes. SHe wasn’t quite sure what to do. Surely anger would be easier to deal with? But nevertheless, she stroked his shoulder in comfort and waited for him to be ready to speak. 

“We were at a party. I told him that I loved him, on the roof. It was a little windy, but I was so  _ sure _ that he heard me. But then we...we..” he started sobbing again and Hana moved to cradle his head in her lap. He let her move him, completely boneless. Her heart shattered more, another piece chipping away.

“Teru...shhh...it’s ok.” She knew she was lying. Right through her teeth, but Hana couldn’t say anything else. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to soothe the broken boy. His tears stung her like acid.

“Dai….he dumped me… said... s-said…” He tried to explain again and was once again overcome by emotion, breaking down into another round of sobs. She passed him a tissue and held him to her chest. God. She wanted to kill that Tokyo brat. Even if Terushima was too stunted by the break up to feel the anger, she certainly did. 

“Hey, if he can’t see how wonderful you are, if he found a reason why you two shouldn’t be together, than he doesn’t deserve you. I’m not saying you can do better, although you can, but I’m saying he’s a blithering idiot.” her voice was soft and gentle, yet even she could hear the steely undertones.

“College.” Terushima choked out, a bit of time later, as the tears slowed and his breathing evened out. Hana wiped his face clean with tissues and he sat up. She left the room and shortly returned with a glass of water. He drank it all without being asked. “He’s going to be busy. And I’m only a second year.” He explained. Hana ignored the twinge of guilt that she would also be leaving the team. They’d be fine. She just knew it.

“That may be true. And hey, at least it’s over. There wasn’t a prolonged experience with you both trying to make it work only to watch it slip away.” Her voice was bitter now, her personal experience talking. She watched his eyes widen in sudden understanding and instant sympathy. 

“Hana...I’m-” he started but she swiftly cut him off, not willing to here his sympathies aloud.

“Nope. Today is your day to be mentally unstable, I can wait another week or so, honestly I feel pretty good.” She reassured and then put an arm around his shoulder. “So I can tell the guys that anyone who shows up in a green uniform with a too-long tongue is blacklisted?” She teases, trying to bring back his smile. His beautiful, beautiful smile.

It works, enough. His lips quirk up a little and she feel less like her heart is being strangled. Hana has always hated Terushima being sad. He’s like her little brother and he’s just  _ so genuine _ that it hurts her when the world is cruel.  That Daishou had better seen him cry. Even though, she knew in her heart, Terushima would never show what he saw as a weakness like that to someone who just hurt him. But she wished he had, so that snake fucker could experience the pain it would no doubt inflict.

“Thanks.” He whispers and she hugs him tight. Maybe if she hugs him tight enough nothing will hurt him. It's a stupid thought, she knows, but points for her heart being in the right place.

“Not a problem. I can even send a letter to Karasuno telling them that if they play Nohebi to kick their sorry asses.” She offered, and that brought a slightly wider smile. If only because she had a sneaking suspicion that Terushima was picturing the kinda terrifying Karasuno rounding and beating down Nohebi, who are also rather high on the Scary-o-meter. She presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “You’ll be fine. I know it. You learned about being a captain, and your team loves you.” She reassures, aware that this had been bothering him as well and most certainly gone through his head as he waded through puddles of self-hatred. He took their loss to that team hard initially, thinking it was all because of him, but the rest of the team wouldn't let him think that way for long. They all really did love their captain.

Terushima nodded and leaned into her. “Can you look over my biology homework while you’re here?” he asked quietly. “I think I got it all right, but it was essentially the review for the test and I….” she cut him off with a hand wave. 

‘Of course.” She smiles brightly. And when Terushima gets out of bed to fetch his homework, he pulls back the blinds and Hana knows that despite the hurt he’s carrying around in that big heart of his--Terushima Yuuji will be just fine. 


End file.
